Stalker? I Prefer Admirer Ticci-TobyxReader
by sakana2000
Summary: a girl living a normal life but accidentally makes contact with a killer...will the killer let her live or spare her life?
1. Chapter 1

You had invited your friends over for some horror movies, halfway through Insidious at the part where the psychic put on the "gas-mask thingy" as your friend called it and everyone else had freaked out, you sat in a corner laughing hysterically. Your friend, BFF/N, looked over at you worriedly and asked several times if you were okay, you had nodded each time, but the laughter soon started again. You glanced sideways and saw two of your friends hugging each-other tightly, you were crying now. Still laughing, you got up and left the living room to go and get a tissue, wiping away tears in the hall, you were only slightly chuckling now. By the time you went back into the room, the main light was on, illuminating the room and killing the atmosphere.

"Who turned on the lights?" You asked, a little ticked off.

"Definitely not me," (insert your guy friend's name here) said. "Y/N, are you sure you're okay? You had a fit of laughter, while everyone else was terrified!"

"Yeah, I'm good. Hey!" You exclaimed suddenly, shocking everyone in the room. "Wanna go outside?"

"It's like 11," BFF/N whined, but she was putting on her boots, so you assumed it was mock-whining. The others nodded while you grabbed the keys and yelled up to your parents, informing them that you were going out and that you hadn't been kidnapped.

It was Halloween and you were all dressed-up, so you were imagining your neighbors' faces when they looked outside and saw a Dark Angel (you), a Pikachu, a Rubik Cube, a bandit, a guy in a sombrero, a cat and a Shadow hunter walking down the street. You walked up to the top of the street, your friends talking about the teachers that they liked and disliked. You agreed that one of the new teachers was kind of cute, but your friend who couldn't come to the party had found fan-fictions about him and you were not going to read them. It would probably ruin the teacher for you, and the class, which was one of your favorites.

"Hey, Y/N," your friend dressed as a cat, F/N, called. "How cool would it be if we met the Creepypastas tonight?"

"Pretty frickin' awesome!" You exclaimed. Your friend who was dressed as a Shadow hunter sighed, she disliked the Creepypastas, claiming they had turned you into a devil-child.

You and your cat-friend talked about this for a while with the occasional remark from your best-friend on how BEN was the best Creepypasta. You argued that the proxies were better than a computer glitch, while your cat-friend kept going on about the Bloody Painter. You were so caught up in the argument that you hadn't even noticed how far away the guys seemed to be, halfway down the street. A guy wearing orange goggles and a mouth guard bumped into you.

"Sorry!" You exclaimed, turning around to make sure that they were okay.

"No worries, Y/N," he smiled under his mouth guard and hurried off, twitching every now and again.

He seemed really familiar, wait a second, you hadn't told him your name. You returned to the conversation with your friends, but you didn't add much to it, you were too busy trying to process what had just happened.


	2. chapter 2

*years later*

Ever since that night you felt watched, even when you were in your room, with all the doors closed and the curtains pulled. It didn't help that your parents often left you in the house on your own, since you were old enough and responsible enough. You usually had every light on the house turned on and sat in the living room, holding a knife, watching TV. Which was what you were doing. You felt a chill go up your spine which, you hated that. You sat and watched Teen Titans Go on Cartoon Network. (A/N: Idk I just chose that show lol) You got a little hungry so, you got up and went in the kitchen. "Hmm... What to eat..." You murmured to yourself. You opened a cabinet and grabbed a bag of (insert favorite chips). You sat back down on the couch and kept on watching your show. About after 20 minutes later, you heard a crash come from your room. You raised an eyebrow and went to your room. You saw that your bedroom window was... Open...? "What...? I thought I closed my window..!" You thought out loud. You went over to the window to close it and you did. You turned around but paused for a second. You felt a presence in the room. You looked around and your eyes widened. Why was your closet closed? Didn't you have it open? You walked over to your closed closet. You hesitantly put a shaky hand on the knob. You twisted it and pulled it open. What. The. Heck. "Ermmm..." The guy from yesterday said. You slowly backed away, shaking. He chuckled awkwardly. Your eyes widened even more than they were. Your jaw dropped. He just stood there, twitching everyone once in a while.You ran back to your living room, closing your bedroom door.

"That is one creepy dude..." You said, huffing and puffing.


End file.
